


Honors horrors

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, SnowBaz, angst later on, baz is gay, fluff later on, simon is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How in the holy hell did Simon Snow get into honors class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honors horrors

Honors horrors  
Snowbaz USA high school au: Part One?  
***  
How in the holy hell did Simon Snow get into honors class, he was the student that never paid attention and never read books and never did anything, except talk to his friends. And none of his friends were in THIS class. This class was full of know-it-alls and rich kids that have extra tutoring, kids that tried too hard sometimes, and that boy that dresses in all black, Basilton Pitch. Simon chose the seat in the back of the class and decided that in this class he was invisible, no one knew him here. Its funny, he had only agreed to take the test because he thought that it would be funny to see how bad he did, but apparently his score had at least been a bit higher than expected, because now Simon had a spot in the class that they had for first AND second period. “Kill me now,” Simon thought because now people would expect something from him, now people were going to see everything he did as a let down, not like before when they were just pleasantly surprised when he turned in a piece of good work (which had actually been a lot of the time).  
He looked at the clock, 20 minutes more until this class is out and he had to go to advisory, a slightly less hellish thorn in his side, and then 50 more minutes in this hell hole. 10 minutes at a time, he said to himself, 10 minutes at a time. He wanted to stab a spork in his eye, a SPORK!  
The teacher was at the front of the class talking like everyone had always been in classes like this, and almost all of them had, he was the only new kid, because everyone who lives in Wavering Wood stays in Wavering Wood. It was ridiculous. Half of the whole school hasn’t even been out of the state. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS. Simon had been all over the States moving from foster home to foster home, but he was fine with it, as long as he didn't stay long enough to make friends. But apparently he was expected to know EVERYTHING about what they did last year, and the year before that and the year before that and Simon's eyes were on the boy across the room, Basil, that was what the the teacher had called him, Basil Pitch. He was laughing at something two other students had said, Penelope Bunce and Agatha Wellbelove. Simon cast his eyes down, that was another thing he didn't need.  
***  
Baz was gay. No one knew this yet. But he was.  
“Basil,” said Penelope “the new boy is staring at you.”  
“Hmmm,” Basil turned his head in the direction she was pointing, his eyes locked for a second on an endless ocean before he found the sky blue pools directed a bit to his left. Basil wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. He turned back to Penelope and said, “Looks like Agatha's type, big and stupid”  
“Ha ha,” Agatha deadpanned, but she had her eyes on the soft golden curls on the boy's head, “He would look better if he didn't have that undercut.” she said the word like it was a sin.  
Basil personally, liked the haircut the new kid had, “What's his name anyway?” he whispered to Penelope, leaning forward on his desk to get close to her ear.  
She swatted her hands at his face, “You know I hate that!” she hissed, scooting forward in her seat a little, “Simon, Simon Snow.”  
Snow. That matched the look he had going on right now, in a white button down, and light colored jeans.  
He was good looking. Baz needed to stay away from him.  
***  
Oh, sweet baby Jesus, he had looked at him. Simon was sure Basil’s little crew of people were talking about him; he could almost feel the pretty girl’s eyes on him.  
Just look down, look at your phone or something, or pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Mrs. Pitch. What? That must be his aunt or something, Simon decided because she was all pastels and he was all flannel and dark jeans. There was no way they came from the same house, dressed so differently. Mrs. Pitch was only 25 or something near that because everyone loved her. She stood up. Oh shit.  
“Okay, class.” she said “We are starting school with two whole periods of socializing.” The class whooped.  
Simon thought they stopped this kind of stuff when you got to highschool, but apparently not, because the next thing out of her mouth was something along the lines of “We’ll go down the rows. Say your name, where you're from, and one thing about yourself.” Dear God, what was normal here? Simon wanted to be invisible, he wanted to say something to blend in. Good thing he was in the back, he could listen and then pick something that would seem arbitrary to these people.  
They started with a small girl in the front named Trixie. She looked like a pixie, all small and sharp. “I’m Trixie, and I'm from the Wavering Woods.” She seemed bored with this and Simon decides that he would be from the most bland place he had ever lived in.  
“And I’m in love,” she said. WOW, just wow. Attention seeker much? Simon thought. Everyone laughed a little and she smiled to herself. A few rows and stupid jokes later, Simon actually wanted to listen to someone.  
“I’m Penelope, I’m from Wavering Wood and I’m Basil’s best friend.” Everyone laughed and Simon got the idea he was missing something.  
The boy next to her went and said “And I know for a fact these two,” he gestured between Penelope and Basil “argue more they get along.” Oh, they were frenemies of the sort. Eventually to game got the seat directly behind Penelope's.  
Baz gave a soft grin “I’m Basil, I'm from Wavering wood and I’m dating Agatha.” He gestured to the pale girl sitting next to him. Really? Simon thought, the hot people are dating each other? It makes sense, but now he didn’t have a chance with either of them. Damn it all to hell.  
The teacher was still smiling that sickly sweet smile that was 100% practiced, Simon deduced that she wished that she had just given them a syllabus and a quiz to see what they already knew, but it was too late.  
He was absorbed in his thoughts so he didn’t notice the golden girl introducing herself or the shortening of the people that had to go before him. And the suddenly (or not so suddenly) he heard the amused voice of the teacher.  
***  
“Mr. Snow.” Giggles were disguised behind their owners hands. “Mr. Snow.” Still no response. Baz was starting to feel bad for this boy. “Simon!” Aunt Fiona was aggravated now, the poor boy.  
***  
Simon jerked his eyes away from the clock and settled them on the steaming mad teacher. Shit. He placed a mildly shocked expression on his face and said in an as innocent as possible voice “Yes, Miss?” One thing you learned when you switched homes a lot is how to act around different kinds of people.  
***  
Fiona had a smothered kind of smile on her face and Baz could barely keep his laugh from reaching his lips. So, the boy could act. Baz wondered why they had never met before. Maybe he was from out of town.  
Fiona could play this game too. “Well, Mr. Snow, it's your turn to introduce yourself.”  
***  
Time to put his research to use: “I’m Simon, I'm from Ohio.” He chose Ohio because no one interesting was ever from Ohio. “And I,” Simon quickly worked through some of the facts and tried to find one that would apply to him, so that he wasn't lying. Then Simon decided that none of them would remember this anyway, “I like cherry sour scones.” He sat back down in his seat and reveled in the headrush that came from revealing a true part of himself. Simon Snow was a guarded creature, if he could he would have dragon wings and a tail to scare people off, but really on the inside he was just a dork that loved butter and only got to eat at school. The foster home he was at right now had a dictator. He longed to go back to Washington and feed the goats with Ebb, but life didn’t work that way and he was stuck with Mr. Mage in Wavering Wood.  
***  
Sour cherry scones? That was an odd thing to say, Baz considered. Actually, maybe it wasn't so weird lots of people had said their favorite food, maybe it was just Simon. Baz was all kinds of interested in this boy, but for some reason Baz doubted that if they became friends in a regular way that anything personal would be revealed about him. STOP. No, no , no, Baz thought. You are not getting into this with a new closed off student. That's way too cliche.  
“Basil, do you think the new guy is straight?” Agatha had her eyes set on him and Simon’s eyes were still on the clock.  
“There's really no way to tell Agatha, besides I thought we were dating.” The truth was Agatha dated like people were prizes to be won, she was never really into it. Baz suspected she might be aro, but he would never tell that to Agatha she probably wouldn't accept it.  
“Oh, fine then. I’m breaking up with you, if you want to be all technical like that.” Her eyes then glided back over to Simon. “He gives off a gay vibe to me, but you never know. I really want to kiss those lips.”  
Baz rolled his eyes in unison with Penny. “Well, I mean, you could just ask him.” It was a joke but Agatha seemed to take it as a challenge. She nodded. The bell rang.  
“Well then, see you next period.”  
***  
End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I know I haven't updated in a while but I got busy and I decided to move my account to lovelysandlonelys so go there for the update and continuation of this

**Author's Note:**

> Currently looking for an editor so please comment it you are interested...


End file.
